


I don't like apple's but sometimes there are exceptions

by Aey (CoconutKook)



Series: Aey's brain sharts ;)) [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crack, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Literal Crack, Other, actual mlp fans sorry bout this, he's sexy idc idc, im so sorry, its a joke but im actually in love w him, no cap, this is a joke but im serious about big mac being hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutKook/pseuds/Aey
Summary: you and apple jack have been friends since you were Foals (thats pony for kid ik cuz I used google). You practically grew up together. Nothing could get between the two of you. Unless...Apple Jacks brother is hot and your not, but that's ok because he has a sexy personality and loves you even if your not exactly easy on the eyes.
Relationships: big macintosh/reader
Series: Aey's brain sharts ;)) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140134
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	I don't like apple's but sometimes there are exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic. However, im actually in love with big mac. He is literally so hot, strong and an amazing older brother. He makes my heart skip a few beats faster if yknow what I mean ha ha. 
> 
> Special thank you to my bestie C for encouraging me to write this fic and let my artistic abilities run wild. Raubab you are in doubt and thats ok but I shall convince you to join me ⊂(◜ᴥ◝)つ . This fic IS dedicated to my beautiful mooties on twitter.com love you guys <33 ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ
> 
> Kafka and cass (love you both lots <33) if your reading this I hope you know this is only the beginning. I will carry on filling the tl with my himbo pony loml and there is no stopping me,sorry. ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> (irl bestie if your reading this then look away pls)

Friday's were always special for you _._ It's the day you get to see and catch up with your childhood best friend, Apple jack, at Sweet Apple Acres her family's farm. Lately your good pal AJ _(that's literally just apple jack shortened so if your confused you must be an idiot. sorry I don't make the rules)_ has been spending all her time with her other dumbass friends, minus rainbow dash because she's hot, and you don't get to see her as much.

Honestly, you don't really mind not being able to see AJ whenever you want as even though your not quite the looker you still have a life _(tbh thats probably not accurate cuz your reading this rn but pretend)_. But it's not her you miss, or long for on those cold winter nights. Not her strong hooves you want to be held in. Its someone else. Someone who you've secretly admired from afar for all those years.

Her hot himbo sexy older brother. Big Macintosh. A man of few words, but when he does utter them, in his deep husky voice, they are always so wise. You remember frolicking in the fields with your best friend when you were younger and your eyes always wandering over to the apple orchid. 

Your not like the other ponies _(yes your an animal in this fic deal with it)_ you always offered to do some of the dirty work on the farm, like helping AJ pick apples off the tree or assisting granny smith with making jam. No one noticed but you had ulterior motives. Yes, some of what you did was out of the kindness of your heart, _(lmao no one is believing that bs we all know it was just to see big m at work)_ but deep down you knew the real reason _(hell yeah you did)_.

A buzz from your phone brought your mind out of the clouds. _(look idk how tf they be using phones when they don't got no hands but roll with it k)_

 **_1:30/ BFWHB_ ** _(_ _BEST FRIEND WITH HOT BROTHER)_

_-Are you still coming over today?_

_-My siblings are all so excited to see you again!!_

_-it has been awhile after all :D_

Siblings. your heart skipped a beat. He would be there today. A smile starts to spread across your face.

 **1:35/ YOU** _(literally just your stinky self)_

-dw I'll be there!!

-I'm excited to see you ~~r fine big brother~~ :))

You sigh. The thing is you haven't told Apple Jack about your voluptuous crush on her brother. You know she won't be happy so you've kept it a secret all these years _(Romeo and juliet type beat)._ But that's ok because you know you would be rejected anyway. Your just you and he's this big, strong, handsome and kind pony that will never like you back _(he would like me back tho lmaoooo loserrrr)._ Fear of being ridiculed is the one thing that is stopping you from breaking the metaphorical dam holding back your feelings. 

Clip clop, clip clop, you gallop _(Bro idk how horse's move this is as good as it gets)_ towards your desk and look at the one of your old photo's _(yes in a frame, specifically one with a stand cuz your fancy like that)._

Staring at the picture of you, AJ and her family you decide that today is the day your going to try to get on Apple Jack's good side and persuade her to help you on your journey to obtain a hot boyfie. _(v v handsome and sexy piece of pony in other words)_

**Author's Note:**

> I worked super hard on this so I hope you enjoyed :D!! Maybe a part 2 soon idk
> 
> hehe I love everyone who read this and I hope you all spread the big mac agenda. He is hot no ifs or buts.
> 
> leave a comment and kudos if you want ♪┏(・o･)┛♪


End file.
